


You Drive Me Crazy

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Special Requests [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Language, Smut, Tumblr request, special request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: When a wedding means rekindle an old flame, Steve is all for it.Tumblr Request.





	You Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies.  
> So this little story was a request made on Tumblr.  
> Let me know what you think. I would really appreciate the feedback.  
> Anyway, enjoy. :)

It’s been two years since Steve saw her for the last time, but she looked exactly the same. The last time they saw each other Daisy was about to board a plane on her way to New York and she looked as beautiful as she did in that moment. They had been both invited to the weeding of one of their closest and oldest friends, which meant that neither could really decline the invitation.

Kaitlyn, the bride, had told him that Daisy was going to be there and that she was going alone. Steve couldn’t help but think that maybe it was a sign. That simple knowledge was enough to make him nervous about the whole thing and, more than once, he thought about declining to go, claiming he had a lot of work, but, at the same time, he wanted to see her again, so he finally decided he would go.

The big day had arrived and Steve made his way to the beach were the ceremony was going to be held. Steve was wearing a navy blue suit and a white faded button up shirt, the top button undone. As he arrived there, he noticed a lot of eyes on him, mostly from single women who thought they might stand a chance, but Steve only had eyes for the woman across the way.

All throughout the ceremony, Steve couldn’t take his eyes from a certain brunette sitting two rows in front of him. She had her hair loose and was wearing an aqua sleeveless halter dress, that hugged her curves perfectly, with nude heels. She looked beautiful and Steve couldn’t wait to talk to her.

The ceremony didn’t take long, and before he knew it, they were in the room were the reception was being hosted. He saw Daisy by the open bar and decided to talk to her. Standing at the bar right next to her, he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and greeted him with a tight hug.

That was the beginning of the rest of their night. They talked, trying to catch up on each other’s lives; laughed, remembering the time they spent together and all the crazy things they did; and drank, both trying to keep their bodies and minds under control.

At some point in the night, Steve took Daisy’s hand and pulled her into the dance floor. The song “I don’t wanna live forever” by Zayn and Taylor Swift was starting to playing, still in its first chords. Steve knew the song well, not because he liked that style of music, but because Daisy made him watch all of the “50 Shades” movies, which in return gave them a bucket load of ideas.

Remembering those ideas, while dancing close with Daisy, made him starting to have ideas of his own. Ideas that were starting to make him hard. Daisy must have felt it, because the next thing Steve feels is Daisy covertly rubbing her ass on him, her back turned to him, turning him on even more. It didn’t take long for Steve to decide to take a leap of faith and whispered in her ear if she wanted to go back to his house. Daisy simply smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the room and towards his truck.

Steve could barely contain himself. They had left the reception and were on their way to his house, but it seemed like Daisy didn’t want to wait that long. Moving her hand towards his cock, she started rubbing him over his pants, making him growl in pleasure. Once she was sure he wouldn’t crash the truck, she opened his pants and pulled his cock out, stroking it up and down, slowly at first but speeding up the more she stroked him.

Steve didn’t know what to do. On one hand he wanted to just pull over and fuck her mindless; but on the other, as much as he looked, he couldn’t find a place to do just that. The more she would stroke his cock, the harder it was for him to focus on the road. “Thank God, no one is on the road.”, he thought, once again getting lost in the pleasure she was giving him.

Daisy knew if she kept going like that, she was gonna make him come but she didn’t want that just yet. Slowing down, she started caressing the tip and rubbing it with her thumb. She knew how that drove him crazy and that’s exactly what she wanted. Feeling him twitch in her hand, almost as if begging her to make him come, she decided to push him a little more.

She took her seatbelt off and bent down into his lap, placing his cock in her mouth and sucking him as if her life depended on it. Daisy felt him placing a hand on her head and tangling it in her hair, pulling it up and down, helping her keep the rhythm, all the while moans would escape his lips along with her name. It didn’t take long for her to hear Steve telling her to stop, otherwise he would come, so she stopped. Sitting back in her seat, she noticed they weren’t far.

Steve parked the car and arranged himself before getting out of the truck to help Daisy get out as well. Leading her inside, they barely had time to close the door before Steve pushed her against the wall and started kissing her neck, sucking at her sweet spot, making her moan his name. He kissed her with a hunger that had been building up the whole way there and she kissed him back with the same intensity. Daisy wanted him just as much as he did her.

Unzipping her dress, Steve stripped her of it and picked up her legs. Rubbing himself on her, he heard her moan and beg him to fuck her. “Not yet.”, he thought. He was gonna tease her for as long as he could. After all, that’s exactly what she had been doing to him. Her moans were music to his ears and soon the unmistakable sound of her coming was heard. He smiled, knowing that she was just as eager as he was.

Moving one hand south, he decided to play with her clit. Rubbing and flicking it, he could see on her face that she was making an effort not to scream with pleasure. He kept doing it until he felt her come. He then pushed two fingers inside of her and started thrusting them in and out. He knew how much she loved when he would do that to her. With his thumb still playing with her clit, she was reaching new heights and he could feel her cramping around his fingers and coming once again.

Steve decided then that he needed her, he wanted to be inside of her. Grabbing her legs tight, he carried her to his room. He placed her on her feet and the rest of their clothes were quickly discarded to a corner. Steve picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, and laid her in his bed. Trailing soft kisses down her neck and chest made her moan, while his hands rubbed her body up and down, her back arching in pleasure. The moans coming from her were making him even harder. The way she moaned his name was driving him crazy.

Steve got up and got a condom from his wallet. Putting it on was giving her a chance to catch her breath and really look at him. He was even bigger than she remembered and she couldn’t wait to feel him inside her. Once the condom was on, Steve laid back on top of her, slowly adjusting himself in her entrance and making sure that she was comfortable enough. He started pushing himself into her.

He could feel her arch her back in pleasure as she moaned his name. It felt so good to be inside of her, filling her up. He couldn’t hold back anymore. With one last big push, he was all in. He heard her scream his name once more before begging him to fuck her until there was nothing left. And that was exactly what Steve did.

She could feel him filling her up completely. He was hitting her very core and she loved it. This was so much better than what she remembered. And when he started to move, it became even better. With each thrust, he would touch her core and that was sending her to new heights. He was starting slow, clearly wanting to prolong this as much as possible.

Daisy was loving the way he was pushing himself slowly inside her but she wanted more. She needed more. So, she started moving her hips and she could feel his cock twitching inside her. She could see the way he was focusing so hard not to lose it, but she knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself much longer.

He lost it. Steve started thrusting in and out, faster and harder than ever before. While his hips are doing that, he grabbed one of her breasts and placed it in his mouth, sucking it and biting it until he heard her scream his name again and again. He couldn’t stop the smile on his lips every time he heard her scream and moan his name.

Not long after that, they came together. Steve could feel her insides cramp up around him, her breathing becoming shallow and the long moan that came with it. That made him cum even harder inside her. “God, she feels so good.”, he thought before dropping his head on her shoulder.

Daisy was seeing stars. She felt him come, his shaft throbbing inside her. Never have her had such an explosive orgasm as the one she just had. She could feel him still throbbing and trying to catch his breath.

“Best wedding ever.”, she though, with a grin on her lips.


End file.
